


The Best Friends are the Worst

by AmongstTheStars



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Confused Steve Rogers, Gen, Memes, Poor Peter Parker, Road work ahead?, abusing tags like the Tumblr tags, don't count on me to link you, honestly this is one of the most hilarious things I've written, it's on my Tumblr somewhere, uh yeah i sure hope it does, wrote it because of a Tumblr prompt, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmongstTheStars/pseuds/AmongstTheStars
Summary: What would Peter and Shuri be like if they had met and became best friends?Well, here's your answer.





	1. A Captain's Shield

Both Tony and T'Challa knew from the beginning that Peter and Shuri would get along like the bestest of friends eventually, once Peter had gotten past his nervousness and stuttering that Shuri kept grinning at, but they never expected them two to be so hard to handle.  
  
Despite that, it was nice to watch them mess about like a normal couple of teenagers. The problem was, neither Tony, T'Challa, or any of the others really understood what teens got up to nowadays. Until those two started getting along, that is.  
  
A few months into their friendship, they'd come up with this game. To them, it was hilarious, but to the others: not so much. It was a common thing both the Avengers and Wakandans dreaded when they heard that either one of them was visiting. You see, the thing is, Peter and Shuri were obviously into  _memes_. It confused Steve until they sat him down and made him watch at least five Vine compilations.  
  
"Poor Steve," Bucky had commented, having sat through about two or three himself.  
  
So, their game was spontaneously starting a certain vine and the other kid would have to finish it. Sure, it doesn't seem so bad until you've had to deal with it for fourteen days straight on a special two week trip to Wakanda. It was great listening to them giggle their asses off, but _jeez_.  
  
It was tolerable to some extent, until that one day that Shuri had been waiting so damn long for. After blurting out "your dick is now a noodle" in front of Okoye, she was going to get her ultimate revenge.  
  
\--  
  
"Can I hold your shield, Mr. Rogers??" Steve sighed the second he heard the question, already fed up of hearing it the tenth time round that day. He didn't understand the obsession this kid had with his shield, but he seemed determined to get his hands on it one way or another.  
  
They were currently in Wakanda for some crazy mission that they apparently didn't have the tech for. Peter didn't really need to come along, but Tony had said that it was good experience (the team had a feeling he just wanted him there, for whatever reason) and well, Shuri was there, so Peter was all for it right away.  
  
Speaking of, the princess just so happened to walk in at the right time. "You're not bugging Steve again, are you?"  
  
"Ugh, no. Right, Mr. Rogers? Right. See?" Peter smiled in that quirky way of his, not giving Steve a chance to answer because he knew that his own was a much better response. He turned to the soldier again, "can I? Pppllleeasssee?" He dragged the word out, making sure he knew that he was using his manners and being polite.  
  
"You know what, kid? Be my guest," Steve finally sighed, holding up his red and silver shield for Peter to take.  
  
Gasping in excitement, Peter took it after a moment's hesitation. I mean, he was about to hold the Captain America's mighty shield. He needed to think the moment over first, let alone prepare for it. He found that it was surprisingly light amd had an odd sort of thrum every time he moved it around, which immediately set off every excitable nerve in his body at once. Oh my god oh my god oh my god.  
  
All of a sudden, Shuri all but shouted, "THIS BITCH EMPTY," causing Peter to fumble in a panic.  
  
Totally blanking out from what he was doing, Peter yelled back, " _YEET_ ," and practically launched Steve's shield directly out the window in front of him, nearly missing the look of sheer horror that passed the soldier's face, as well as Tony's, who'd unknowingly walked through the door at precisely the wrong moment.  
  
Shuri almost cried with laughter when Peter instantly shrank, turning away from the adults in the room to keep himself from pissing his pants from fear and the desperate urge to burst into laughter himself.  
  
"Peter Parker! Get your ass over here right now, or so help me-"  
  
Unable to contain it, Peter laughed harder than he could remember ever doing so, the complete Dad look on Tony's face making the need to almost unbearable.  
  
Let's just say that Peter's little, "coming _Dad_ ," almost broke Shuri.  
  
So, yeah, Peter was forever banned from being allowed anywhere near that shield ever again.


	2. Trip to the Avengers Compound

Peter and Shuri were catching a ride with Tony, Shuri having stopped over at Peter's house that day as it was a Saturday and May loved having her over when she was in New York. She found her fun and easy to love, and she made Peter laugh and smile so of course she'd always say yes to her visiting. Now it was Sunday and the two needed to be at the compound by around nine, and it was currently eight thirty.  
  


The radio was playing something eighties, Peter knew it was _Metallica_ since he'd hurt this song often enough when in the car with Tony, and the two teens were talking to each other in the backseat quietly so they didn't disturb the man driving too much. They were looking at Shuri's phone, Peter leaning over a little so he could see better. 

  
They snickered to themselves after seeing something, grinning brightly. Tony glanced in the rearview mirror at the noise, raising an eyebrow with a somewhat amused smile when he saw them. While he knew they weren't together, since Peter had some very obvious feelings for his other best friend, he thought they were just adorable.  
  
"What are you kids laughing at? Nothing rude, I hope."  
  
"We're looking at gay porn-"  
  
" _Shuri!_ " Peter hissed, staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
"You're _what_?"  
  
"We're not!" Peter quickly commented, glaring at Shuri and then smiling at Tony in the mirror. His face had suddenly turned a dark shade of red and he was obviously trying not to laugh, so Tony just shook his head with a chuckle. "We're looking at teen things, you couldn't understand. You're old."  
  
"Excuse you," Tony gasped in fake hurt, "I'm not a day over twenty five, you take that back."  
  
"Twenty five? I think you mean sixty five," Shuri muttered to Peter, causing him to giggle and Tony to narrow his eyes at the road in front of him.   
  
Ten minutes passed and Tony started to speed up a little, only having fifteen minutes to complete a twenty-five-minute drive. The meeting between what was left of the Avengers and the Wakandans was important, so he didn't want to be late. Especially when the Princess of Wakanda herself was sitting in his backseat. He didn't want one of T'Challa's disapproving looks, they were kind of intimidating.  
  
Then, of course, there had to be road works. Diversion signs were placed along the sides of the road, pointing him in the direction of the long way round, and ge huffed to himself.  
  
"You okay, Mr. Stark?" Peter piped up, looking over at Tony with a slightly concerned look. It was cute, how easily he worried for Tony, but also a little annoying. Especially now, when he was already annoyed.  
  
"Roadworks, kid. It's gonna take us a little while longer to get there-"  
  
"Road work ahead?" Shuri said in a voice that left Tony a little confused, but he only managed to open his mouth before Peter interrupted loudly.  
  
"Uh _YEAH_ , I SURE _HOPE_ IT DOES!"   
  
Shuri burst into a fit of laughter as Tony swerved at the sudden loudness of Peter's voice, almost jumping through the roof and crashing the car into the one in front. He was certain he'd actually crapped his pants. Holy shit. Literally.  
  
Peter grabbed onto the car door, covering his mouth quickly as he began laughing too.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ kid, what the _fuck_?" Was Tony having a heart attack? It's more likely than you think.  
  
"Please don't have a heart attack Mr. Stark-"  
  
"We could've  _died!"_

Oh boy, Peter was getting one hell of a talking to once they were at the compound, that's for sure.


End file.
